Good to Know
by scoob2222
Summary: Big Kat causes problems again and it leads to some interesting revelations for Janet and Eddie.


Eddie wasn't the kiss and tell type. Sure he'd joke with the guys, even in high school, but only the ones he knew he could trust, he wasn't like Big Kat constantly telling everyone who he was and wasn't doing. The entire town knew he'd screwed Hannah about twenty five minutes after it happened. It was disgusting, Eddie might have done a lot of messing around, but he never intentionally did anything to hurt anyone.

Besides, sex was private, especially when it mattered. He didn't tell anyone for days after he and Janet finally made—had sex—it wasn't there business and he didn't want to share it, share her with anyone.

But of course it's hard to keep things quiet and pretty soon it seemed all their friends new….which was okay. The real problem was when Big Kat found out because Big Kat was an asshole and he loved to fuck around with anyone who was knew Nick.

And now that Eddie and Nick were friends it had only gotten worse.

So, he found himself with a face full of asshole one day when Big Kat decided to make his big move.

"So, you and Janet, huh?"

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to ignore him and drink his beer. Across from him Owen glared icicles at the man.

"Just wanted to say congratulations, I mean Janet she's quite a catch."

Eddie should have let it go, but there was something in Kat's voice that him the wrong way, "What does that mean?"

Big Kat shrugged, "Nothing just….you know….she's pretty," Eddie felt his joy tighten, "She's got that whole hot beer wench thing down and well," Big Kat paused, rubbing his hands together like a cackling witch, "she's certainly no slouch in the bedroom."

Eddie was up before Owen could stop him, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Big Kat backed up, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "Oh come on man, you're telling me you don't know?" Kat smiled, leaning in to whisper, "Janet and I used to have a thing. Nothing big, you know, just fuck buddies, but man does she know what to do with that…." Kat's words were lost as Eddie's fist caught him in the nose, he heard bones crunch, felt blood spurt at him and lost it, lunging at Kat, who was now on the floor.

Luckily, for Kat and for him not getting charged with assault, Nick had just walked into the bar and he and Owen were able to pull him off the punk before he did anymore damage. However, he was sure he'd be hearing from Kat, whose boys faithfully led him off to the hospital.

But he didn't really care about that because he was too busy seething. He drove to Janet's apartment in such a rage he doesn't even know how he found the way there. He hustled to her door, pounding on it until she opened it.

"Eddie, what are you….oh my god, you're bleeding."

"Not mine, Big Kat's," he hissed.

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh Eddie, tell me you didn't get into a fight, you can't just…"

"Did you fuck Big Kat?"

"What?"

"Big Kat told me you and he used to be fuck buddies, then he said some other stuff which led to me breaking his fucking nose. Is it true?"

Janet's mouth opened and closed like a fish, "Eddie….that's….its in the past, years ago, he's just trying to get your attention."

"So you did? You slept with him."

Janet's hands waved as she searched for the words, "Yes, okay, I mean you slept with women before me, I slept with men before you, you can't get mad at that."

"This is not other guys, this is Big Kat, how could you not tell me? Did you not realize he would taunt me with it?"

"No," she said, "I didn't even think it's been ten goddamn years Eddie; I thought maybe you'd all grown up."

"Ten….high school, in high school, but he was…"

"In love with Hannah," Janet said, "He was in love with Hannah and using me to get information about her. That's all. We….we messed around a couple of times in high school, one or twice since then when….when I wasn't exactly in the best place emotionally and that was it."

Eddie sighed, "Why did you sleep with him if he was using you?"

Janet turned, shrugged, "He paid attention to me, and I liked that. I didn't even really care about anything else….and then Nick left and he put all of his attention into getting Hannah."

"Does she know about this?"

Janet shook her head, "It's too embarrassing. Listen, my dad he was drinking a lot back then and….Hannah had Nick and people….they didn't really pay much attention to me and he did, even if it was for the wrong reasons." She turned, "Can't you see why I wouldn't want to tell you how horribly pathetic I was?"

"You weren't…aren't pathetic?" he said, "I….I'm sorry I came in here like I did, sorry I made you talk about this, he just…"

"Is an asshole?"

"Yeah, and he pissed me off, the things he was saying and I got….jealous," he admitted, "I don't really like the idea of him with you….or anyone else."

Janet smiled, just a little at him, "Well, punching aside, that's kind of sweet." She moved up, on her toes and he leaned down to meet her in between.

When he pulled back he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "uh, listen, is there anyone else I should know about. So I don't end up…going to jail."

She chuckled, "Uh, you know about Mike, that's old news, I think that's pretty much it. Couple of guys from around, but no one you know."

He took a deep breath, "Good."

"Are there any women I should look out for, you know tall, blonde, stupid ones?"

He laughed this time, "None I can think of. It's so strange, I've known you almost my whole life and there's so much I don't know."'

"Well," she shrugged, "things are different now. I'm not just your beer wench, I'm…"

"My girlfriend?" she smiled, "You know I've never actually been so jealous I punched someone, in fact, I don't think I've ever been jealous before."

Janet's smile was huge, "See that right there, going to get you so laid."

"Oh really?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him farther into the apartment, towards her bedroom, "Just another one of those things you learn about me. Random confessions of adorableness will always get you laid."

"Really, really good to know."


End file.
